13 Ways to say I love you
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: 13 different really short one shots all of them shounen ai Yaoi more details inside. Any paring preference please tell me. T for mild swearing and stuff...COMPLETE
1. Ribbons

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I wish I did.**

All stories will have their individual warnings.

**Warning: This story does have ****shounen-ai****Yaoi****, bad grammar sweet fluffy love stuff. No flaming!**

_Yea I finally got round to it, no I haven't forgotten my other story I just have__ a slight__ writers block on it. This pairing was a request from a friend. Enjoy and review. _

Ribbons

Iruka always woke up early on week days it gave him time to prepare, every day a daily routine was set up of cleaning, re-checking through homework, and helping Naruto. Setting on his head band he steeped outside, only to feel something nock to the side of his foot. Iruka looked down and saw a small red box; he slowly picked it up and opened it only to find a satin red ribbon with golden edges. He studied the ribbon carefully but there was nothing suspicious about it. The inside of the box was also empty, and there was no chakra signature either. Half of Iruka's wanted to go to the Hokage and tell her, but dismissed this quickly when thinking how paranoid he was starting to sound. So he pocketed the ribbon and went of to his class.

Steeping into class he saw a on his desk another box, he took it and opened it to find another ribbon in it. This was getting more curious. As Iruka sat their fingering the two ribbons completely forgetting about his class, they stared at him at him wondering what was wrong. They sat their in silence eyeing their teacher with slight discontent until the bell rang indicating lunch. Iruka didn't notice his class leaving until he looked around, cursing himself for wasting half the day he walked toward the staff room for some coffee. Returning to his desk he saw another box, this was getting frustrating.

Knowing that he could not concentrate, he took sick leave and now he was walking through the busy streets of Konoha still thinking about the ribbons. His conclusion was that there was some person out their trying to give him a lot of grief. Passing by Ichikaru's ramen shop he saw the familiar faces of his past students. Naruto saw him and waved him over, probably looking for a free meal.

Iruka walked over the ribbons still in hand, and Naruto noticed them.

"Ne sensei, what are these ribbons for?"

"Oh these, I've been getting them all day now, at home and now even at work."

Sakura looked up her face was set with a wide grin.

"Iruka sensei's got an admirer!"

Now even Sasuke was interested.

"Waaa, what do you mean by that!?"

"My mum told me about this story once; they say that if you can give the one you love ten ribbons with out the other knowing it, they will fall in love with you. Wow your so lucky sensei!" her grin widened.

Iruka blushed crimson at what Sakura said. There was no way he had someone who liked him, no way at all.

"Ne sensei do you have a clue too who it may be?" Naruto looked him with great expectation.

Iruka scratched his chin; to be honest he had no clue to who it could be. After all no one really paid that much attention to him, and he himself felt he was to busy to have a relationship with anyone.

"Well no, I really don't know who it could be."

"Well good luck on finding that person then sensei."

"Thanks, well bye then."

Iruka walked away with new thoughts on his mind, so now his conclusion came to it being some perverted stalker who wants to give him some grief. He sighed and kept walking, not really thinking about were he was going. He found himself walking towards Kakashi's place, well maybe the Jounin could help.

Iruka stood in front of Kakashi's door and knocked but no replay came, he grasped the handle and opened it. The hallway was lit brightly; he walked down the hallway and stepped into the living room. Kakashi stood in the middle of the room holding onto some ribbons tying them into a bow. He looked at surprise at Iruka standing, and Iruka stared at him in disbelieve.

"Kakashi what the...!?"

"Oh crap."

Iruka stepped back a little but Kakashi stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Man and I wanted to surprise you, you know be all romantic. But I guess I got to take the direct rout"

The copy nin slowly leaned down, pulling down his mask (Oo no way!) he slowly pressed his lips onto Iruka's. This took the Chunnin by surprise, but slowly stared kissing back. It became frantic as hands started moving grabbing onto clothes and hair in ecstasy. But the need for air broke the kiss.

As they panted for air, Iruka looked at Kakashi his face flushed. Kakashi smiled at Iruka.

"And what does this mean...?" Iruka asked unsurely.

"Simple, it means I love you."

Iruka looked at him wide eyed and then started blushing looking down.

"Don't say something like that baka..."

"But it's true..."

Iruka looked at him still blushing but smiled.

"Well at least it doesn't mean you can't try..."

Kakashi smiled leaned down and kissed him again.

_Yes it's done __first story is up. I'll do the next story as soon as possible. Please review and remember no flaming. _


	2. Rain

**Disclaimer: I own them, but only in my dreams... in real life I wish I did.**

**Warning: This one is also ****shounen-ai ****Yaoi**** mild swearing again and this story is slightly on the depressing side.**

_GarraLee__ it will take me some time to think up a story but I'll give it a shot but before that I have to do a __GarraNegi__ and __LeeSakura__ one__, well__LeeSaskura__ if I can that is__Yay__ it's finally kicking of. __This story has been sticking in my mind for a long time.__ They are 16 in this story if anyone wants to know. _

Rain

Naruto was walking back from Ichikaru's when suddenly it stated to rain, the rain was heavy so Naruto sought shelter in a small grocery store. He waited near the door drenched, and sneezing hoping for the rain to stop. The sudden prickling on his neck told him he was being watched. The old man behind the counter was glaring at him, Naruto tried to ignore it as more people passed by him giving him disapproving looks. Yea he was used to it by now, the hate full looks, the disgust lingering in their eyes all directed at him. He wished the rain would stop.

Suddenly a pair of hands started pushing him out; he tripped and fell onto the hard wet ground ground.

"If you're not going to buy anything stay out of my store."

He could feel the old man smirking behind him, and the words _monster _being uttered. His body felt heavy, rain seeped through his clothing making him shiver to the core. Naruto tried to stand up, but his body ached. Everything seemed blurry, and the world started spinning as he managed to stand up. He stood there for a while, noticing that the rain stopped.

"Dobe, you are going to a get a cold standing around here."

Naruto turned around only to fall into Sasuke's arms.

"What the hell dobe, get of me!"

But Naruto wouldn't budge; Sasuke looked at Naruto's face his eyes had that slight glazed expression, his cheeks were red and his whole body felt hot. Damn he had a fever. Sasuke didn't really know what to do; he couldn't just leave Naruto at his own home since he lived on his own. There would be no one to take care of him. To his home then. Sasuke looked at the blond in his arms and propped him up, still supporting him.

"Hey can you walk?"

Naruto slowly nodded.

"Then come on dobe."

And they walked through the rain home.

Sasuke slowly placed Naruto on his bed, getting him up the stairs wasn't easy as the blond had stopped walking halfway here, but surprisingly enough he was pretty light. He first would need to Naruto out of those wet clothes. He unzipped the orange jacket, to find a lean toned body underneath, Sasuke stared for a while; was he blushing? He shook his quickly, as he started taking of his trousers (pants) and undergarments. Sasuke went to his closet and got out a fluffy towel and some spare clothes. He sat Naruto up and started to dry him carefully, and then put some clothes on him. He laid Naruto under the covers, and went downstairs for some medicine, and some soup.

As he started making the soup he thought back to why Naruto was on the ground, he had noticed the laughter from inside the store but ignored it as usually. Sasuke had realized that people treated Naruto differently, the clod looks he received was not hard to miss. It made him angry.

After several minutes the soup was done he took the medicine and made his way upstairs. What he saw upstairs concerned him; the covers were now strewn on the floor as the blond lay there whining in pain, drenched in sweat his clothes stuck fast to him nails digging into the pillow as he slowly cried. Sasuke came closer placing the try on the table; he sat on the bed and slowly started moving his hand through Naruto's hair.

"No don't, please don't hurt me please!" the blond screamed almost throwing Sasuke of the bed.

Sasuke moved quickly and scooped Naruto into his arm, slowly cradling him shooing him to be calm. Naruto slowly stopped trashing violently, but was now shivering with cold. Sasuke took the covers from the floor and draped it over them both. He wondered what kind of nightmare the smaller boy had, as he moved into a gentle rhythm. Naruto slowly looked up.

"Sasuke..."

"Yea."

"Every one hates me, don't they?"

"No they don't stop saying that dobe and try to get some rest."

"Why does no one love me...?"

Sasuke stiffened at this, sure love was something that was difficult to describe or even feel. Sometimes they can get mixed up with other things; it didn't mean that no one loved the blond. Well he didn't hate Naruto...

"I love you...," wait a sec did he just really say that to Naruto. I didn't want to, or did he?

"Only if you want me to that is...,"what the hell kind of pick up line was that! Wait did he just say pick up line? Crap.

He looked down at Naruto, but the boy had fallen asleep. He sighed in relief, hoping the blond hadn't heard what he had said. He slowly laid Naruto back in to the bed again. Felling tiered he also lay there beside Naruto, hey it was his bed. And fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up, only to find Sasuke laying right beside him, he wanted to scream at him first before the memory of last night flooded back to him. Naruto smiled. He slowly leaned down on and whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Thanks teme, I love you to."

He laid back down and fell asleep failing to notice the smile that played on Sasuke's lips.

_I love you to dobe._ And this time he was sure.

_Another chapter is up __yay__ go me, on weekends I just work the best, don't really know if I can update tomorrow it being a school day and stuff. But darn it I will try. Review people motivate me!_


	3. Neko

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****shounen-ai**** once again cute fluffy love stuff...**

_This Hiatus did not last very long, main reason is that leaving a story in the dark is not my thing so I decided that if I can't think of any other paring stories I'll just go with I have. So __SasuNaru__ all the way baby!!! WOOOT! (I have to remember to change the summary...)_

_I wonder if I can get away with this story line..._

Neko

Another day of training thought Sasuke as he walked slowly up to the grounds; he was already bored by the time he got there although the sight of a certain blond did cheer him up. Sakura and Naruto were bickering again, most likely Naruto tried to ask her out again. To be honest what did he see in her, she was loud annoying and completely oblivious any kind of 'I won't go out with you' hints that he would drop. As soon as Sasuke was in Sakura's eye sight though she ignored Naruto and began hounding him with her annoying squeals and questioning him about his day. He hated that.

Then in a loud puff of smoke their masked teacher appeared, what excuse would he have this time.

"Sorry I'm late on the way here, an old woman asked me to fix her fence and ..."

"Save it Kakashi sensei lets just get on with the lesson."

"Ah yes, today we are going to learn the perfect art of transformation and how that can be used to spy." Naruto groaned at this.

"We already know how to do that!"

Kakashi looked smugly at the boy.

"Okay then Naruto, how about you turn into something simple like a kitten for example."

Naruto smiled and after making the necessary symbols, smoke appeared and instead of Naruto stood a small white kitten with orange neck band. Kakashi smiled.

"That's very good, you have successfully transformed into a kitten; on the outside but on the inside your still same Naruto. Watch this." He took out from behind him a bowl of noodles.

"Look at this Naruto, some warm Miso ram...," but he couldn't finish the sentence, since Naruto already swiped the ramen away and was eating it.

'Usuratonkachi (1) baka' Sasuke thought as Naruto kept eating it, but it was defiantly cute.

Kakashi chuckled at the Naruto kittens cute antics, and turned to his other students.

"In this case it would be a good idea to hypnotise the person like so...," he picked up Naruto and touched his head; the kitten slowly closed its eye lids, and opened them.

"And finished!"

This time Naruto didn't go after the ramen but started chasing butterfly's, playing with bits of string coming of Kakashi's jacket, and acting well just like a cat should. It was weird seeing the kitten purr slowly as Kakashi started scratching under it's neck, not so much as the kitten itself but just the fact who the kitten was meant to be.

"Well now that I showed you what I meant means that you can turn back into your human form now Naruto."

But the kitten wasn't listening; it just kept purring, Naruto looked at Kakashi and gave a soft 'Mew' sound (all go awwww) and chased after another butterfly.

"Crap." (I love this word)

* * *

So this is how it came to be that they were now standing in the Hokage's office, with Kakashi explaining what had happened to a very disgruntled Iruka, and a very unhappy Sarutobi (I've managed to find out the 3rd Hokage's name).

"So yea that's what happened," said Kakashi holding onto the Naru kitten while it bit his thumb.

"And you tried everything...?" asked Iruka taking the kitten in his arms and looking into its big blue eyes.

"Yes, not even ramen worked."

"Hokage sama I can't just leave, while Naruto is like this."

"You have to Iruka, the meeting is very important and cannot be postponed. All we really can do is wait until Naruto's chakra runs out. But until then we need a place for him to stay."

"I could look after him...," started Kakashi.

"IT WAS BECAOUSE OF YOU THAT THIS HAPPENED; YOU THINK I WANT HIM TO BE ANYWERE NEAR YOU!" Kakashi cringed away from Iruka's glare.

"What about you Sakura?"

"No my mum's allergic to cats."

"Then he has to stay by me..."

"NO!" they all shouted at Kakashi.

In the midst of their argument Sasuke looked on until he felt something furry purring and rubbing against his leg. Sasuke slowly bend down and started scratching the kitten's ear, and it purred with delight at Sasuke's touch. Everyone looked at them...

* * *

(Sasuke's place)

Sasuke was happy the Naruto was staying with him even if he was in kitty form. As soon as he opened his front door Naruto made his way inside, ready to explore the grand place. Sasuke guessed that Naruto would most likely be hungry; he went over to the kitchen and got some milk poured it into a saucer.

'CRASH'

That was the sound of a vase breaking, Sasuke ran towards the sound only to find the small kitten looking at Sasuke as if he did nothing wrong. Sasuke eye brow started to twitch as he looked upon the mess. That was an antique. But he cleaned it up while Naruto lapped up his milk.

"You better not forget me dobe, or what I'm doing for you." He said pointing at the kitten; Naruto looked up and licked his finger. Was it just him or did it just get really hot. He started walking away.

After a while he had also eaten and was now studying through rolls of scrolls learning high level jutsu's, perfecting his own skills. He could then hear this little scratching sound and when he looked what he saw made him angry. Naruto was playing with the scrolls his small nails digging into them, shredding them apart. He twitched again.

Sasuke sighed and went upstairs; he produced a small red ball which he gently bounced over to Naruto kitty. In it's excitement it jumped straight after it pouncing it, making the small ball bounce outside. Sasuke picked up the scrolls from the ground, and put them in their right full place. Sometimes he wished that Naruto would act this affectionate to him in his human state. He walked back to the veranda looking for the kitten but there was no sight of it. But the ball was floating on the pond.

Quickly he jumped into the pond, it was quite deep. He gasped for air and saw a small tanned handing hand, struggling. Wait did he just see a hand, that means Naruto turned back! He grabbed the hand and started pulling the smaller boy out. He was weary from the effort, but when he looked at Naruto he was defiantly struck with surprise. Naruto hand still his human face and body but now instead of ear lobs he had white cat ears sprouting from his head, and a tail that poked out from just above his waistband.

"Why do you hate me God...?" was all that he could say, as blood started spurting from his nose.

----------------------After a couple of nose bleeds later--------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting in the bath, playing with the bubbles, as Sasuke found out Naruto still thought he was a cat. So their he was mewing softly as bubbles flew, looking at him with big blue eyes that just said 'play with me' Sasuke had another nose bleed. He hated life.

He was outside the tub hugging his knees; he had given Naruto a warm bath, but his urges were telling him to jump the blond. Suddenly Naruto grabbed his neck and pulled him into the water. Sasuke looked at him, as Naruto stared at him with his head crooked to the side, his big blue eyes shining with longing. It wasn't fair. There he was with Naruto in bath, but he could do shit all since the blond thought he was still a cat. Naruto slowly bend down and licked his nose.

Fuck this.

Sasuke pounced the blond, ignoring the voice in his head telling him not to. Naruto mewed in surprise, his eyes wide in panic. Sasuke placed himself with skill between Naruto legs, and slowly started kissing his neck.

"I'm sorry Naruto...," he whispered between each feverish kiss.

"Mew,...mno...NO, GET OF ME TEME!"

Sasuke was thrown off, and landed hard on his ass. He looked up in shock, Naruto was now human his cat earn and tail now gone. He looked at Sasuke angrily, but was he blushing?

"I'm ready for anything like that teme!"

Sasuke was confused, what was that meant to mean?

"If you want to get me into bed do it properly at least idiot."

Sasuke stared and then started to chuckle as it hit him, was Naruto actually saying he wanted to go a date? He thought the blond hated him.

"What are you laughing about bastard?!"

He stopped and looked up, his face set serious.

"Just wondering why you haven't beaten me up yet. I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you, just your attitude, I've always liked you even if are a jackass who would take advantage of a person," he said in a huff.

Sasuke eyes were wide he wasn't expecting this, but he slowly smiled as a blush creped on his face.

"Want to go on a date with me then?"

Naruto looked at him, and he also started smiling.

"Yea."

_Wow this is a long one shot. I might be able to update this once a week or so, so review!!!! _

1.What does Usuratonkachi mean? I read it in other fanfics but have no clue what it means can anyone tell me.


	4. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

**Warning: ****erm... random stuff happening and fluffy ****shounen-ai**

_Real sorry I can__'__t do Lee __Sakura;__ the thought makes me__ cringe__ slightly__; a relationship between Gaara and Neji seems almost impossible, I mean they have no connection with each other then losing their family bit. But they don't talk to each other or anything__, and doing a Gaara Lee one is more diffi__cult then I thought it would be, but what about Lee and Nej__i? Well let__'__s give it a try...__ (They are all older here)_

_Please don't hate me..._

Unexpected

Lee was sitting on a small bench wondering what was wrong with him, for the past few days he hadn't been thinking about Sakura it made him wonder why. His mind used to be filled with cherry blossom mixed with his own delusional imaginations. And then one day they stopped, and now it felt as if he was missing something. Unusually enough the face of Neji would pop into his head when ever he closed his eyes, this scared him.

"Hey Lee get up, Gai sensei has a mission for you."

Lee looked over to the voice, his teammate Ten Ten stood their, one arm placed firmly on her hips. He slowly stood up usually happy to take on any mission to prove himself, but he just felt weary. Ten Ten noticed that, it was unlike Lee not to excited about a mission; but she kept quite. They made there way to Gai, naeji was also by him which made Lee heart almost stop. They stood their once again while Gai was having a contest with Kakashi, this time it was rock paper scissors, this could not end good.

"Okay Kakashi after this if I lose; I will do 10000 star jumps on top of Hokage Mountain," he said flashing again his amazingly white teeth.

'Sigh' "lets just get this over with Gai, I got some reading to catch up on."

So they started, standing dramatically with the wind starting to pick up waving the leaves around. Suddenly in a flash they both brought out their hands and looked at the verdict.

"NOO, Kakashi my eternal rival you have won again damn you and the scissors!

"Look Gai this is getting boring especially if you always choose paper," and with that Kakashi took out his book and started walking away.

Gai was unhappy but never one to whine, he turned to his students all waiting patiently for there mission advice after all this kind of stuff happened daily, and so nothing to worry about.

"So as you may have noticed I can't help you with the mission, but not to worry the mission is not difficult. Well Tsnuade-sama asked us to pick up a special potion from the nearby village; and I hardly think you need me to be with you guy's there. Here is the scroll with more information. So later people."

He gave have a blinding smile; a thumbs up and ran towards the Hoakage Mountain. Leaving his students alone.

"Well lets move on the shall we," said the Bayakugan user as he lead the way.

Lee followed slowly behind, this was not good for him, being so close to pale boy made him blush uncontrollably, and the only good this was that Ten Ten and Neji were walking far enough forward not to notice anything. Or so he thought.

After leaving the gates Neji noticed how far back the green spandex clad boy was behind and this worried him. Lee's eternal enthusiasm usually made missions quite fun, but now Lee was looking as if he rather be anywhere else but here...

Well it was depressing.

So Neji tried talking to him making sure he was okay, but as soon as he came too close Lee flinched and started walking faster. Was he avoiding me? Neji was startled by this but didn't pursue the other boy, after all he didn't want to seem to pushy. But this was irritating.

* * *

After a couple of hours of walking in silence they got to small village, they found the person who was meant to give them their stuff and went on there way out, and back to Konoha, after an hour they became tired and decided to rest for a while, and made a small camp while Neji and Ten Ten were out to get some fire wood Lee absent mildly placed the water canteen with the rest of the potions. He was too distracted really to care about the mission at hand.

Neji and Ten Ten returned loaded down with fire wood, Lee didn't look at up. Ten Ten looked at him and frowned she just sometimes couldn't figure out that guy.

"Lee where is the water canteen?"

He pointed in the direction of were he had dumped the stuff, she followed his direction and looked down, this wasn't good. Their were 3 canteens all of the same colour and size, now one of them was water, while the other was a rare potion that had taken the Hokage a few months to bargain for. This was defiantly not good.

"Erm... Lee which of these is the potion?"

The boy looked at her and shrugged; now this made her angry.

"What do you mean by that Lee," she hissed dangerously at him.

"It means I don't kn..." suddenly a shuriken flew past him missing him only by an inch.

"YOU IDOT YOU GOT OUR WATER MIXED UP WITH THE POTION!"

"Calm down Ten Ten just check out the scroll maybe that's got some clue's," said Neji calmly.

* * *

Ten Ten quickly took out the scroll and started reading it, her eyes widened as she looked at the words:

Warning: extremely strong truth potion

The more you drink the longer the effect of the potion will be.

Properties: Completely clear, no smell or taste; just like water.

Spill it and you will die! - Tsnuade

"Oh hell no...," was all that she could say.

* * *

All of team Gai well except for Gai himself of course sat in a circle looking at canteens, were one had safe water while the other two had a very strong truth potions in them. They couldn't give the potions back to Tsnuade without figuring out which was what; her wrath was not something that they want to go through. Finally Neji spoke up.

"The only way to do this is if each of us takes one canteen, and takes a small sip. Then we ask a question and see about the effect."

They all nodded in agreement and picked up a canteen each; looking at each other one more time they all took a small sip, and placed the canteen down again.

"And remember tell a lie," said Neji again.

Ten Ten was first to start.

"Okay then guys who do you love the most...?"

Before Neji could even say anything Lee shouted.

"NEJI!" he clamped his mouth shut. No, no, no...

Neji looked at him, but Ten Ten wondered if she had taken the potion after all Lee loved Sakura right? She looked at him again, the way he was clamping his mouth shut the haunted look in his eyes and the fact that he just ran away...

Yea that was the Truth potion. Ten Ten looked at Neji the Bayakugan user was for the first time as far as Ten Ten could remember surprised. He slowly stood up and followed Lee.

"I'll be right back...," was all he said leaving Ten Ten alone.

Neji was confused he didn't expected him to say that. Neji knew it was the potion since he himself also took one. And by Lee's reaction it had to be genuine, after all he wouldn't risk a bruising by saying his name would he? Lee wasn't that stupid.

Neji came to a stop Lee was sitting there in a clearing his head bowed, he was really upset.

"Lee..."

Lee swung around was ready to run again but Neji grabbed his arm.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes"

Lee couldn't help himself the potion was forcing him to say it, this was bad if he kept going he might get beaten up, or even lose a friend; no he couldn't let that happen he just had to get away just had to...

He gasped suddenly as a pair of hand's circled him, but they were not too tight but just placed firmly around his waist. Lee was even panicking more now since the other boy was nuzzling his neck.

"N... Neji what are you DOING!" He gasped even more as Neji gave him a kiss.

"Isn't that obvious, I'm claiming you." A rare smile crossed his lips.

Lee looked at him and fainted. Neji looked at the unconscious figure for a while and then smiled, he slowly picked Lee up and went back to camp; as soon as the boy woke up they would have this conversation properly.

End.

_Okay I had to end it there if I had kept going this would have gone on forever, so what do you guys think? 'Behind the Mask' will sadly take me longer to update then expected sorry. _


	5. Unspoken

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... (****sniffle**

**Warning: ****Yaoi**** well sort of its more ****shounen-ai**** or at least slightly definitely confusing...**

_I AM BACK! And not to mention earlier then I was going to, want to know why? I've finished my assessments and __that__ 2 days earlier then I was going to, __yay__ go me! So well a __Ga__a__raNeji__ one, but it is slightly confusing but love is mentioned, in its own way.__ It__'__s set after the fight between Gaara and Naruto. _

Unspoken

Neji entered the hospital ward; it smelled strongly of disinfected so sharp that it stung. He looked upon the bed in the middle of the room, sheet crisp white, and the boy laying there motionless; his red hair standing out strongly against his pale face. It reminded Neji of blood. He moved closer to the figure; Gaara the sand demon; looked nothing like what the rumours told about him. He looked gentle unlike the title that was handed down to him.

Neji slowly reached his hand out to touch the kanji on the boys' forehead, love it said. Is that what you crave for? Like a caged bird looking for a companion, someone to share its affection with? Like him.

Suddenly Gaara grabbed his arm; he startled at this but composed himself quickly.

"I thought you were asleep..."

The boy looked at him his eye's an emotionless emerald green, cold.

"I don't sleep if I did Ichibi no Shukaku could come out," he slowly stood up still didn't let go Neji's hand.

Neji staid there for a minute enjoying the silence they both were sharing, he looked up his face slightly blushing.

"Do you believe in fate?"

Gaara looked at his eyes different now, with something that could not be read.

"Yes..."

The birds are set free.

_Okay..._

_It was a bit abstract I know and not to mention short__ I know__. B__ut it took me like 4 days to figure out a story so I'm very sorry if it didn't turn out good. Review and tell me what you think__ the next one will also be some what abstract I think... _


	6. Flower

**Disclaimer: ****I own them. ****Mhuawhuawhuawha****! Okay I don't.**

**Warning: It's depressing but still fluffy ****shounen-ai**** stuff.**

_Okay... since I got no reviews for the last story I guess no-one liked it, so I hope this one is slightly better. This was something I saw out of the bus on the way to school one day, and it made me wonder..._

Flower

Naruto was walking through the barren forest; winter was slowly entering Konoha, so the ground was covered with death. Broken moulding leaves; and insects the beauty that once went through this place was gone. Winter had stolen it, leaving death behind. Naruto kept walking as the leaves crunched underneath him with every steep he took, it was to quiet. Most of the birds were already gone to warmer regions and other animals were preparing or already holding hibernation, it was lonely.

Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed something; he turned around. There in clear patch was a small lilac, it was very small but it still had green leaves and was blooming like not even the approaching winter could stop it from surviving. But no matter how strong it seemed it was still just a flower.

He pitied the small flower; it would most likely die from the elements not having any shelter from it. He touched it; maybe he could come back later and take it with him; after all something so strong needed to live on. So he looked around the place memorising it, so that he could come back for it later. With that thought firmly placed in his mind he left.

Sasuke steeped out of the shadows, he noticed how odd the blond was behaving since start of winter. Naruto seemed to have withdrawn himself, which was very unusual for the social boy. Sasuke looked at the small flower; most likely a late bloomer he thought. Did this thing remind Naruto of himself? Small alone, but a fighter, even in the face of death. Sasuke bend down, slowly reaching out his hand towards the flower, it may as well have been Naruto. Sasuke stayed like this for a while thinking.

After a couple of hours Naruto returned with a small shovel and a spare pot, he ran towards were the flower was, but was dismayed by what he saw. The plant was gone the earth from were it had been was fresh now, some animal most likely dug it up, and was now eating it or something. Naruto didn't know what to stay, it was gone and he was too late. So he left, with his heart even more heavy then before.

----------------------------------------Some days later-----------------------------------------------

Naruto stayed at home; for a long time, life was complicated nothing seems to work the way you want it to. Winter was here and the whole of Konoha was covered in snow. Now it was silent, as the white dampened the sound from the outside world. So Naruto was surprised to hear a knock coming from his door. Naruto slowly went over and opened the door. He was shocked to see Sasuke standing by the door, covered thickly in a black coat and scarf.

"Sasuke what are you doing here...?"

Sasuke's face was blushed slightly; his arms were placed firmly behind him as he started to fidget. He then slowly brought his hand. Naruto eyes widened as he saw what Sasuke had brought him.

In a small pot was the plant, covered in light plastic so that it wouldn't be harmed. Tied along its stem was a small red ribbon. Sasuke blush went even redder, as he saw Naruto's face smile.

"I saw you looking at it, and I thought that it reminded me a lot of you. So here happy early Christmas dobe."

Naruto started to cry and which Sasuke started to panic. He didn't know what to do; Naruto came close and draped his arms around Sasuke neck.

"Thank you teme."

Sasuke then stopped panicking and also started hugging the blond.

"Your welcome dobe..."

_And they lived happily ever after stuff..._

_It's taking me forever to update, sorry this took so long hope you like it, so review!!!!_

_I've got a cold..._


	7. Ai Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...**

**Warning: some depression, fluffy, and others which I forget...**

_I guess I'm dedicating this to GaaraLove06 for a constant support from the first time I actually started writing, me __wuv__ you!!!!__ (What's with me and writing depressing __story)_

Ai

Gaara was walking through Konoha; it was a business trip to have a meeting with the Hokage but he couldn't have come at the worst time. Konoha they were celebrating Valentines Day, so Gaara looked on from the cafe at all the girls giving guys chocolate. Sure he would receive some if he was in Suna but they were meaningless and they only do it because he was now the Kazekage. Before that no one gave him anything. He paid for the tea and started walking.

In every street of Konoha there were banners saying things like 'Lovers get half of' or 'Couple's dance evening tonight' in flashes of pink. It made him angry; not that he hated Valentines Day no, no he craved love just like every other personhe just wished there wouldn't be such a fad over it. Most of the couple's here are just going to end up as one night stands, and the next day they will be fighting hangovers or each other, whichever comes first.

Gaara sighed and kept moving till he was tackled by a blond mass with sky blue eyes and tanned skin. Gaara would have most likely fallen down if it weren't for ever trusting gourd helping him out. The red head flipped around and was standing with Naruto in his arms

"HeyGaarawhydidn'tyoutellmewereyouwerecomingIhadtoreceivethenewsfromBaa-san!"

Gaara stayed quiet, in the short time he had known Naruto he knew that talking over the blond may just excite him a bit too much; that and the fact that he did not understand a word that the blond had just said made it a safe reason for him not to answer.

Naruto unhooked himself of Gaara still smiling, how could he smile like that the red head wondered to himself.

"So how was your trip?"

"Uninteresting..."

"You been sight seeing yet?"

"No," was Naruto going to show him around, not that he would mind. Naruto's company was the most comforting that he ever had.

"Well then have fun; I still have a lot of things to do... later!"

With that Naruto left leaving Gaara behind; Gaara was sad he thought that at least Naruto would have stayed by him after all he would only be here for one day and the he would leave to go back to sandy Suna. Well just because you wish it doesn't mean it going to come true...

So he started walking again; everything was so uninteresting blurs of pink was all that he saw. He needed to get out of here. He looked around for some place where he wouldn't have to keep seeing this annoying pink everywhere. He looked up and saw the Hokage Mountain it was the highest point over looking the whole of Konoha and not a single trace of pink anywhere. He smiled inwardly to himself and made his way to the mountain.

------------Time skip thingy cause I feel too lazy to explain things-----------------------------------------------

The sun was setting; tomorrow he would have to leave Gaara thought as he sat on top of Hokage Mountain. Everything was silent just the way he preferred it. Suddenly he felt a familiar chakra signature behind him; Gaara turned around and saw Naruto standing behind him, his cheeks flushed slightly.

"Naruto, what are you doing here...?"

"I heard that you were going to leave tomorrow."

Gaara turned back around and watched the sun set again.

"Yea can't stay here forever..."

"Then have this before you leave then..."

Gaara turned around, Naruto handed him a small box on it was a small ribbon. Gaara took it and opened it in there was a small heart chocolate slightly broken, and with white chocolate decoration on it. He was surprised when he saw it, and looked back at Naruto.

"Why did you make this?"

"I wanted to do this before you left, from the first time I met you, it was different to meet someone like me foe once. And I soon felt a connection to you; do you understand that..."

Gaara looked at him and stood up and walked over to the blond, he cupped the smaller boys chin and locked lips with him. Naruto gasped but kissed him back. The kiss was broken, and Gaara looked intensely with his own pale green eyes into Naruto's blue ones.

"If you want I can extend my trip a bit longer..."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

* * *

_Well tell me what you think I hope you have enjoyed it._

_Review!!_


	8. Between Foxes and Wolfs

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...**

**Warning: same as all of them...**

_I'm glad that the last story was enjoyed; I thought it had way too much in common with 'Flower' so I wasn't so sure about it. Well anyway on with the story.__ This was inspired after I watched '__P__rincess __Momoke__'__ I love __Ghibli__ studio stuff_

Between Foxes and Wolfs

A long time ago in the ancient world were human would worship animals as Gods, the animals had special abilities ranging from shape-shifting, to healing but after a while that changed. Soon these animal were hunted down, in this panic some of the animals shifted themselves onto human form and lived with humans, while others escaped to the mountains. After a while the animals were forgotten and managed to live somewhat in peace.

This is the story of a young wolf named Sasuke he was out hunting for food; it had rained the night before. Sasuke lived in the forest he had seen many members of his pack died by human hands, so he was lone wolf and was happy to be this way. But he hadn't eaten in sometime, and was desperate to get anything. Sasuke stayed in his human form most of the time, just in case a human came into the forest, which was rare, but still a precaution to undertake.

Sasuke noticed something, the rain may have dampened most of the smell, but this scent was strong. He tracked it for a while, and came to stop by a tree as he peered down on a pile of leaves he noticed something fiery red. He moved away the leaves and saw a small fox cub! This was good he thought; it would help him go through a few days. But then he noticed how it was shivering from the cold. He picked the cub up it was running a high fever, and was pretty weak , if he ate it now he himself would most likely get sick. So he decided to take the cub with him; after all food was food and soon as the cub would get better he would eat it.

Sasuke's cabin was small; but cosy it had one two room, one which was larger was used as a cooking and sleeping area, and then a door would lead to the bathroom. His place was sparsely decorated he just had the necessaries and nothing else. He carried the cub into his house and placed it on the bed then he went to get some herbs to make tea. When he returned the fox had reverted itself into its human form, the boy was young maybe only a few years younger then Sasuke; he had sun-kissed tanned skin, bright blond hair there were small scars that looked like whiskers on his cheeks. The foxes face was flushed and his clothes were drenched in sweat; Sasuke put the tea down and went over to the boy.

"Hey fox get up."

The boy grumbled slightly his breathing was heavy, slow and laboured.

"Get up kid; tell me what you name is."

"Uh, eh..., Nar, Naruto ..."

"Good listen here kid, drink this it will make the fever go down."

He took the tea and slowly pressed it on the boys lips; Naruto slowly drunk it, and then laid back down his breathing was getting slowly calmly and went to sleep. Sasuke looked at the smaller boy and moved tuffs of blond hair out of the way but stopped himself. The kid was food nothing else.

A few days of looking after the boy, Sasuke started learning a few things about him. Naruto was also alone like him; his family was taken away from him, he saw them die just like Sasuke saw his family dead. But no matter that the boy tried to look at the bright side of life smiling all the time. When the boy was better he started helping around the house. Sasuke still wondered why he hadn't eaten the boy yet; he watched as the kid had a small apron on and was making dinner. He looked cute standing on his tip toe's reaching over the sink and washing the vegetables. Did just say cute?

Okay so he was cute with does small red ears and sweet little smile; he wondered how he could eat the boy now? He sneezed, a cold damn he was getting a cold as well most likely couth from that fox. Naruto noticed this and quickly moved towards the wolf.

"Sasu-kun you're ill, you have to rest."

Sasuke smiled slightly as the smaller one started dragging him away, he let himself be pushed away as Naruto went to grab another duvet. He watched and wondered; the longer he staid with that fox the softer he was going get, but the more he thought about it the more likely it would seem that he would eat Naruto, and he didn't want that. The boy was special, and staying by Sasuke would only be dangerous.

When Naruto returned Sasuke didn't look at the boy, the fox wondered what was wrong. He slowly bent down at took Sasuke hand into his own only to be pushed away by the wolf. Naruto staggered back at the sudden reaction and watched fearfully as Sasuke gave him a glare; then looked away.

"I want you out of my house."

Naruto stared at him in disbelieve.

"But Sasu-kun..."

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, I SAID OUT!"

Naruto eepd and ran; there were tears in his eyes Sasuke noticed. But it was better this way for both of them. Sasuke was tired now as the cold was taking its effect, the world went slightly blurry as fell asleep. A small tear ran down his eye.

Sasuke woke up when he heard the thunder outside it was raining again; good thing him and Naruto were inside..., wait Naruto! He had told Naruto to leave he felt anger bubble inside him, the boy was out there on his own. And this time he may just die. Sasuke stepped out and gasped at the sudden cold from the rain, it soaked him quickly and chilled him to the bone. The wolf started sniffing the air hopping to catch the familiar sent, but nothing. The only other option was to run and hope he hadn't come far in the rain, so Sasuke ran into the forest aimlessly.

After a while of running he had become tired, Sasuke found himself again in the same spot were he found Naruto for the first time. His sharp ears started prickling when he heard something; it sounded like sniffling and came from a nearby bush. Sasuke moved towards it and moved the bushes apart. In there he saw bright blond hair, tanned skin and beautiful blue eyes. Naruto was cowering down trying to protect himself from the rain. He slowly looked up as he noticed someone's presence and his blue eyes widened when he saw the wolf.

"Sasu-kun..."

"Naruto..."

"Sasu-kun I've got some herbs to make you all better; so please don't be angry anymore."

Sasuke looked at the boys hands they were covered in dirt he had been digging, and clutching tightly in them he was holding some healing herbs. Sasuke started to smile again; he reached out his hand to the blond, who looked at for a while but then smiling took it.

"Where are we going now Sasu-kun?"

"Home..."

_(And no Naruto did not get eaten)_

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__!!!!!!! I hope you all enjoyed that; man I'm beat, now if you will excuse me I will just go and rest now. Review and make me happy!!!!!!_


	9. Letter

**Disclaimer: I own them..., that's why the world went under and reconstructed itself. That's how I lost them...**

**Warning: ****Shounen-ai****, and others...**

_Everything is going to well with my writing!!!!! Well erm sorry this took so long but I couldn't think of a new story. I'm happy you enjoyed the last one; maybe I should do more work like the last __fic__. Those types seem the most popular; man this is hard work thinking up new stuff..._

Letter

Naruto Uzumaki was a normal high school student, his life was ordinary, and not to mention boring. But today his whole day changed when he opened his locker, and found a small plain piece of paper folded in half on top of his books. Naruto looked at the letter in confusion and opened it; he read the message and frowned.

_'You're the__ stupid__est__ person in the world..._

_T__hat's why I like you.'_

Naruto didn't know what to say, he looked around the busy hallway to see if anyone was playing a joke on him, but he could not tell who of the many people it could have been. The bell rand indicating the first lesson, Naruto stuffed the note into his pocket and started to hurry to his lesson.

English one of the few lessons that he enjoyed, well only because his favourite teacher teaches the lesson. He took out his note book and opened it out to a blank page; as he looked down he noticed a blank piece of paper, Naruto picked it up and opened it and a blush spread across his face.

_'Your eyes remind of the sky..._

_They are beautiful.'_

"Naruto what do you have there!"

Naruto looked up his eyes wide when he noticed Iruka looking at him, his face scrunched up in annoyance. Iruka takes the note away and read it to himself. A blush spread across his own tanned features, and looked back at Naruto again and then the note. Naruto wished more then anything that he could just disappear.

"See me after class Naruto."

Iruka moved away, and Naruto sighed today was not going well.

Iruka wasn't angry at him; well he did warn Naruto to keep his personal love life out of school time. It was lunch time and Naruto regarded the slob in front of him, he picked up a fork and pocked it, at that moment he could have sworn that it moved. He was so not eating that! He turned to Kiba and mumbled something about getting real food.

He later returned with a cup of hot ramen were he got it from no one knows. As soon as he sat down he noticed another piece of paper he opened in quickly and scanned through it.

_'You should always smile..._

_It really suits you. _

_P.s sorry you got into trouble with Iruka.'_

He looked around again.

"Hey did any of you see who, put this here?"

His friend's looked at him, and shook their head. Naruto was scared now; he had some sort of a stalker who was sending him unusual love letters. Someone was watching him closely, and he knew that no one could help him, or was their?

So Naruto was trailing after Sasuke, who was ignoring him. Well after a long time of hearing the blond talking about random stuff Sasuke snapped and turned around to look at him.

"What are you doing here dobe?"

"Nothing I just thought I would hang out with you, you know talk and just do stuff together, yea!"

Sasuke arched his eyebrow, and looked at Naruto. The blond was forcing himself to smiling widely; but he was worried about something. The way his eyes were shifting around and his brought close to his chest, just showed how scared he was. Sasuke sighed.

"What is wrong now Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him, he grabbed Sasuke pale hand and started dragging him with him, and Sasuke had no choice but to follow. They were soon at a secluded area, Naruto and Sasuke stood in silence for a while. The blond still looked unsurely around, while Sasuke was starting to get annoyed again.

"Well what is it, why did you drag me here?"

"Someone is following me Sasuke..."

Now the raven was interested.

"I've been getting these weird letters..."

"Are the threatening?"

"Well no, but it seems like they are stalking me Sasuke..."

"Let's look at those letters then."

Naruto took the letters out of his pocket and handed them to Sasuke. The raven scanned through them and looked back at Naruto. He sighed.

"I don't know who sent then..."

"Dobe..."

"But it's kinda creepy don't you think...?"

"Dobe..."

"I mean I got some pervert stalker after me!"

"DOBE!"

Naruto blinked in surprise at Sasuke who still stood their.

"I wrote the letters..."

"Huh...?"

"I'm your perverted stalker there you go."

"Oh..."

"Didn't really think that you would get so scared I thought you would at least have recognised my hand writing."

They stood in awkward silence for a while, till Sasuke looked at him once more and the started to leave. Naruto quickly grabbed his hand, swinging Sasuke round so they looked at each other. Bodies so close that their lips almost touched.

"Naruto what is it?!"

"Well I guess you could say I like this stalker back..."

And he closed the gap between them.

_Erm yea... can you tell that I'm running out of idea's?_

_Review!_


	10. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto cast or story in any way or form...**

**Warning: same as the rest...**

_So the last chapter was okay that's great __yay__! Already the 10__th__ story wow I've gotten far. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this one as well as the others. _

Fireworks

It was the annual Cherry blossom festival that village celebrated, and all the Ninja's in the town were relaxing and watching the pink petals flutter in the breeze. Lanterns hung from long poles in a row illuminated the streets which were packed full vendors selling refreshments snacks and even gifts. And our favourite team seven were also their, although Sasuke was dragged here by the hyperactive blond and pinket. He was actually enjoying himself, for once, and this had nothing to do with the fox in front of him who was stuffing himself with Gyoza, okay well maybe it did.

Sakura came beside him and took his arm hostage, he scowled slightly but she didn't seem to notice it, or ignored it and the girl started talking about random stuff. He managed to tune her out and just kept watching the blond. Naruto was wearing midnight black Yukata (His orange one went missing –shifty eyes-) which he borrowed for Sasuke. And the raven had to admit it suited the blond well. He himself was wearing a navy blue one; they both dressed simply but looked stunning at least that was Sasuke's opinion. Sakura wore a pink Kimono which had a cherry blossom petal designs embroided over the silky material. That girl wore to much pink.

They walked for a little while more till a screech came from behind the raven he started to turn around, only to be tackled and his other arm was also taken hostage, by a blond haired girl. Sakura was not happy.

"Ino get away from him Sasuke is with me, you pig!"

"Hardly bill brow, he came here because he knew I was going to be here!"

"You whore, why don't you hang out with your own friends; Oh wait, you don't have any!"

"Oh that's it bitch, your on!"

Ino let go of Sasuke's arm and tackled Sakura, she also let of Sasuke's arm when she fell down, and while they were fighting on the ground Sasuke steeped away and looked at Naruto again. The blonds' face showed sadness, and Sasuke could not figure out if it was because of Sakura still liking him or something else. As soon as Naruto noticed the raven staring at him he looked away and started walking on, Sasuke decided following the blond.

It took sometime for the two girls to notice that Sasuke had left, and they were being stared at by random people. They quickly stood up and started dusting themselves of and straitening out their hair.

"This is pointless forhead, if this keeps continuing neither of us will get Sasuke."

"Don't call me that you pig! But you are right, so what do you propose?"

"Simple you know the legend of the fireworks right?"

"Yea, who ever kiss the one they like when the first firework bursts falls in love with them, but that's just a legend stupid, how is that going to decide anything."

Ino smirked, and looked at Sakura there was fire in her blue eyes.

"Simple who ever gets to kiss him first, he belongs to, deal?"

"Deal!"

A bit further up Sasuke sneezed.

* * *

For the rest of the evening Sasuke and Naruto went around the place and even saw a few of the friends, talked, ate some more and but it was mostly just the two of them casually walking around the place. Well them and their two stalkers, but let's not try and think about that. 

Sasuke enjoyed his time with Naruto, and today was the day he would confess to the blond. Sure he may get rejected, but he had been mulling this over in his mind for the past few days, and in the end it came with how the chances could 50/50. Either he doesn't or he does, so in Sasuke mind their was not much risk, although he did not think what the consequences of his action may result in. After all at times like this it was good that his brain decided to give up him, and let him do whatever he wanted.

Sasuke was not much of a believer in faith or legends, but had heard about this one sometime ago. While he was shopping for some girls were talking about the festival all of them hopping for the fireworks and the magic that would bind that special moment with the one the care about. As I said before he didn't believe in it, but some part of him wanted it to be true, since then he would confess and hopefully kiss those pink lushes lips with his own.

Sakura and Ino decided to split up, they both hid in the shadows keeping a close eye on the object of their desire. The fireworks would start soon, and they were getting ready, to fight each other if it came to it.

"Hey Naruto let's get a good spot so we can see the fireworks."

"Sure!"

Sakura was delighted at what Sasuke had said, a better spot meant a better chance to kiss him first, she cackled inwardly with glee; sadly Ino was thinking the same thing as her. And Sasuke was thinking something complete different. Sasuke lead Naruto to a bridge, the moon light reflected of the calm river. Water lilies could be seen, and there were firefly's zooming around leaving a light trail behind them like shooting stars.

Sakura and Ino were now grinning with glee; both of the happy at the romantic spot that Sasuke had chosen, but both of them still ignoring the fact that Naruto was with him. Sasuke had also chosen the spot for its romantic reasons, but also because this was the place were his father proposed to his mother. His mother had told him this when he was younger and he hoped that the place would have the same type of lucky effect on him.

Sasuke watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. The blonds blue eyes were wide with excitement a large smile was plastered against his face, he looked like a child who for the first time was seeing this event, Sasuke just called it cute. Although he was slightly worried of how far out the boy was leaning across the railing. Naruto was dangerously balancing himself on the railing while at the same time he was trying to catch a firefly.

"Naruto, would you stand still, the fireworks will start so...," he couldn't finish what he had to say since Naruto lost his footing and was falling Sasuke made grab for him only to be dragged down as well. They both landed with splash in the shallow river, both soaked from head to foot. Sakura 'eeped' when she saw what had happened and came out of her hiding place, Ino hesitantly also came.

Sasuke looked at the blond beside him even though he was soaked he was happy, the firefly was safely in his hand, he opened his hand and let it go and then started to laugh. No matter what happened the fox was always happy.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you..."

Naruto looked at him; the giggling had stopped when he noticed the serious face his friend was carrying. In that moment Sasuke could hear the sound of the first Firework being released he moved closer to the blond. Naruto still sat their wondering what was going on. Sasuke moved so close that their faces were almost pressed together.

"Naruto I love you..."

The first firework burst illuminating the sky with bright sparks of light

Sasuke closed the gap between him and Naruto and captured Naruto's lips with his own. Naruto made no motion to move, but stayed their and let Sasuke slip his tongue between his lips, he let Sasuke cup his face, he let Sasuke bring his body even closer so now the raven was leaning on him. And he didn't mind it at all.

The kiss suddenly broke, and Naruto missed the softness and the warmth he felt. He watched Sasuke moved away a light blush on his cheeks barely recognisable in the moon light. He didn't want it to end so quickly.

A second firework was sent of; it burst once again illuminating the sky with glitter and light.

Naruto pounced on Sasuke and feverishly started kissing him; Sasuke was first surprised at this reaction he expected anger, and not this. But who the heck cares, maybe legends do come true.

The two new lovers stayed their for a little while longer letting the experience last, watching the rest of the fireworks explode as they held onto each other; while the two girls walked away heart broken but with a new hobby to occupy their now spare-time.

And so this day is remembered for many things to the people of Konoha, but mostly because it was on this day that the shounen-ai and Yaoi fan girls (and boys) were born.

* * *

_Yea something random that I thought up and said to myself why not it seems like a good idea. I actually surprised myself for updating so early usually it takes me a week to think up a new story._

_Well anyway review!!!!! _


	11. Birthday Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Warning: Fluff**** to the extreme, ****shounen-ai****, and other stuff.**

_This story is courtesy of the wonderful __Taloola__, so thank you for the summary!_

Birthday Kiss

Kakashi was a man with great achievements, he was know all over the world as the 'Copy nin', he knew so many different jutsus and is seen as genius to the ninja world a man who can use the sharingan even though he is no blood relative; but why did everyone forget his birthday?

Instead of having a possibly relaxing day on his special day; he was given a mission by the Hokage, it was a simple mission of brining a scroll to a neighbouring village. But it was only later he found out that he was going with the one who held his affection but didn't return it. Iruka (no clue what his last name is can't find it anywhere).

Kakashi was waiting by the gate he didn't want to go with Iruka the man would drive him mad with lust. The longer he was around the bigger the chance was that Kakashi would most likely jump the poor chounin, and that would ruin the beautiful friendship. He sighed, why did everything have to be so difficult?

"Kakashi san, did you wait long?"

Kakashi whirled around when he heard that sweet voice, Iruka smiled at him sweetly with that innocent face. The Jounin's heart started beating out of control. Iruka noticed the sudden tension between the two and stepped back slightly.

"Erm..., Kakashi are you all right?"

Kakashi shook himself out of the trance and smiled at the smaller man.

"Yea, yea sure lets go then." He turned around quickly and started walking out; he could hear Iruka's footsteps close behind him. Why he wondered could he not look at the man long enough before he went crazy, and how so more now while they were both alone the whole day? Life sucks.

The mission was finished quickly, with the scroll delivered they trekked their way back home. Kakashi couldn't wait to get back and just curl up in his bed, and just relax for the rest of the day. That's what he would like to have done, but fate seemed to hate him and it brought on rain. It took some time but they soon found shelter in a small cave and Iruka started building a small fire.

The two men sat in silence for a while, Kakashi watched the rain outside, while Iruka looked at him worriedly.

"Kakashi is something wrong?"

"No..."

"Its just you haven't said a word since we embarked on this mission."

"..."

Iruka sighed and moved closer to the silver haired man.

"Kakashi, what's wrong; you can tell me..."

Kakashi looked Iruka's brown eyes and his heart instantly melted. He pushed his mask down and moved his face closer to the smaller man's face. Iruka was surprised but didn't move, Kakashi brought his face even closer and their lips touched. They stayed for a moment like this neither of them moved away from the touch. Iruka took his hand and touched Kakashi's face. The Jounin opened his eyes and flinched back breaking the kiss.

"I...I am s, sorry...," he stammered and moved back.

Iruka looked at him slightly dazed.

"About what?"

"I kissed you!" he said and moved away from him quickly backing away in a corner. Iruka sighed; he stood up and went towards Kakashi.

"I didn't mind it..."

The silver haired Jounin turned around, his eyes wide. Did he just hear Iruka right? Did the man just mean that?

"What...?" he said with a small hope in his voice.

"I said I didn't mind it; I kind of liked it actually...," Iruka blushed and looked at the stone ground beneath them.

Kakashi stepped forward; his mind was still processing this information, while his heart was already beating wildly. Iruka didn't mind the kiss, he liked it... HE LIKED IT!

Kakashi moved quickly and circled his arms around the chounin's waist. Iruka 'eeped' his blush grew even wider and squirmed slightly. He stopped struggling when he felt soft lips on his own. Iruka went limp and leaned into the kiss, while Kakashi held onto him firmly. They broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes with a slight glazed expression. Iruka finally spoke after a long contend silence.

"The rain stopped..."

"Yea..."

They moved apart and started picking up their things. Both of the where blushing deeply now, Kakashi pulled his mask up again, and stood by the entrance of the cave.

"Kakashi..."

"Yea...?"

Iruka smiled again at him, a blush still tinting his tanned cheeks.

"Happy Birthday."

_This was actually going to be a lot lon__ger but after that last bit the__r__e__ I just seemed right to stop._

_I hope you all enjoyed the fluff to the full!_

_Review!_


	12. Only a Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own them never have never ****will**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, and randomness TO THE EXTREME! **

_Sorry this took so long once again this story is __Taloola__, I would also like to thank my wonderful beta '__**ilovenaruto2007' **__for sorting out so many of my mistakes. Thank you to you both! If any ones got any more plot ideas PM me people! _

Only a Dream

Aburame Shino was an ordinary enough guy, well as ordinary a person could be with a bunch of bugs roaming through his body. He was quiet, cool, and damn well head over heals in love with the most gorgeous, funniest dog loving guy in the ninja world. Inuzuka Kiba.

Shino had always admired the other boy from afar, and when they were brought together as a team for the first time it had been the usually silent teen's pure happiness. Although no matter how cool Shino acted, he would always get the urge to run like hell at the sight of Kiba. That's why usually half his face was hidden under the large greying coat.

When this affliction started Shino could not state. It had suddenly happened; from the first time he had met Kiba it was an instant connection.

////Flashback\\\\

Nine year old Shino entered his new classroom; it was finally time for him to accept his Ninja path. The room was moderately sized with a dozen kids the same age as himself. Shino pressed his sun glasses up and walked over to the back of the room, upon finding an empty seat; he claimed it and sat sown waiting for their teacher.

"Hi!"

Shino looked up and was greeted by a wide tanned face that had orange marking on his cheeks, a mop of unruly dark locks. On top of his head rested a small white puppy, which also seemed to be grinning at him. The boy held out his hand, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"The names Kiba, and this is my best friend Akamaru; what's your name?"

Shino looked at the hand for a while, and then back at the grinning person; for the first time in his young life he could fell a smile tugging on his lips.

"Aburama Shino."

And he took the other boys hand into his own.

/////Flashback end\\\\\

Shino sighed at the memory; from then onwards when ever Kiba got into trouble he would be at the wild boy's side. Intimidating anyone away who hurt him. He still remembered the times when Kiba would pick fights with older kids, and then would come running to him terrified. It was weird how Kiba didn't mind that he didn't talk much to the other boy. He just seemed content with someone listening to him, and Shino had done a lot of listening.

He found out about Kiba's phobias, likes and dislikes; and the list could go on and on. But their simple friendship changed when Hyuuga Hinata entered their life. Kiba would then go no stop about her. He didn't hate her no, no one could hate her; she was to sweet and kind way to innocent and not to mention head over heels in love with Naruto, he just wished that Kiba would spend more time with him again.

He watched as Kiba helped Hinata with her training, a pang of jealousy spread through his chest. He sighed again and stood up not being able to watch the scene in front of him any longer he walked away unnoticed. He walked through Konoha his mind never left the thought of Kiba. But it was only a dream; it would never happen.

"Shino!"

Shino turned around and found Kiba running behind him, the smaller boy stopped in front of him, and panted for air.

"What's wrong why did you leave?"

"..."

Kiba stared at Shino, his face was half hidden behind his jacket and round sunglasses, there was something wrong with other teen, and Kiba didn't like it. Shino kept looking at Kiba's face, they way it was tilted slightly, eyes looking curiously at him, soft pursed lips beckoning him. Shino found himself going closer, Kiba still looked at him not knowing what was happening.

"Shino...?"

The Bug catcher pulled his coat head down, and pressed his own lips against Kiba's they both stood their rooted together in a mixture of both shock and bliss.

It took some time for Shino to realize what he was doing; a blush spread across his face, he pulled himself away quickly and started running. Kiba still stood there wondering what had just happened.

Shino was hiding away, it was slowly getting dark but he would not dare move. After what had happened between him and Kiba; that kiss, how could he look at him again? Even the thought made him blush uncontrollably, he hated himself. Shino looked up at glowing Moon, the shiny disk suspended aimlessly in the dark void that hung around him, and sighed. He had ruined everything.

"Shino?"

Shino looked up and jumped when he saw Kiba standing right in front of him, Kiba was crouching down, the worry still evident in his dark eyes. Worry Shino thought, not hate or even disgust.

"What are you doing here, Shino?"

"How did you find me?"

"You always used to hide me here while you chased away the people who might hurt me..."

Kiba surveyed the area around him, and smiled. He moved and sat down beside, startling the teen again. Kiba giggled.

"I never thought I would be the person who could scare you twice."

"..."

Kiba stopped laughing and looked at Shino.

"Why did you run away...?"

"..."

Kiba scooted a little so that he sat in front of Shino, Shino blushed again but he didn't move away.

"Shino tell me why...?"

"I kissed you!"

Kiba was taken by surprise at that sudden outburst. That was the first time Shino ever had an outburst like that. It was kind of funny how the usually unemotional teen now had a haunted look in his dark eyes with his cheeks tinted a deep red. He laughed again and took Shino's hand into his own; Shino stared at him like he had grown another head.

"Is that all? That's the reason why you left."

Kiba got closer to him his laughter dying down slowly as it turned into a soft smile.

"I didn't mind it all, I was actually waiting for you to make the first move for sometime now."

Then they kissed again, and this time, Shino didn't run away.

* * *

_Now review you all know how!_


	13. Candy Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Warning: ****Shounen-ai**** and other stuff...**

_HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE! I hope you all had a wonderful New Year, and a great time!_

_The last story and I know its short but I found it hilarious to write! So enjoy it! Thanks goes to my beta reader __**'ilovenaruto2007' **__for putting up and correction my bad grammar.

* * *

_

Candy Boy

Sasuke didn't like sweets; he did occasionally eat chocolate, but even that was rare. He regarded the large pile of Chocolate, Toffee, and other assortments lying at his feet. All of them were from his raging obsessed fan girls; their tokens of 'love', stuffed through the letter -box. There was no one out there who really understood him; there perception of him was always the same. Handsome, rich, moody, mysterious, and cool; or at least that's what all the letters described him as.

He sighed, and picked up all the boxes, and started stumbling into his kitchen. Even if he didn't eat this stuff didn't mean he would throw it away, if guests came over he could offer some to them; and recently he's even taken to give them to his 'friends' for a birthday, and other special occasions. Sasuke opened up a kitchen drawer, and sighed again. It was already filled to the brink with boxes of chocolates. He hated all of this...

'Knock, knock'

Sasuke turned around, and started walking towards the front door; the raven reached for the door knob and twisted it to reveal the person on the other side. Naruto stood on the other side grinning in the goofy fashion like usual.

"What do you want Dobe?"

"Hey don't call me that Bastard, all I came to tell you was that training fell out since Kakashi is sick."

"Oh, I see..., erm...you wanna come in."

Naruto nodded and stepped inside; Sasuke went ahead into the Kitchen and tried putting the boxes away in any available space. Naruto watched his for a while and then picked up a box that was on the counter. Sasuke turned to him when he heard a ripping sound.

"What are you doing?"

"Just eating some chocolate." He said while opening the box.

"And who told you could that...?"

"What?! You got enough boxes there, not to mention that you don't even eat them..."

Sasuke put the boxes down and walked towards Naruto. "That's still no reason for you to eat them," he said reaching out for the box; Naruto jumped away and stuck his tongue out.

"Waaa, teme you're so damn mean!"

"Give me the box Naruto!"

"Naha," taunted Naruto skipping away from Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke pounced on Naruto and wrestled the blond to the ground. They grabbed, kicked, and even bit each other in attempt to get the box. With a final pull Sasuke got the box back, he looked smugly back at Naruto; only to find the blond grinning at him.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked arching up his eyebrow.

Naruto produced from his hand a small square piece of chocolate; Sasuke gasped when he saw it. He made a lung for it but before he could reach, Naruto plopped it into his mouth, and grinned again stupidly at Sasuke.

"Oh no you don't!" screamed Sasuke, he grabbed Naruto by his chin and pressed their lips together.

The moment froze like a picture, both Sasuke and Naruto just stayed like that letting the sweetness pass between their lips. Naruto knees weakened and they buckled breaking the kiss. Sasuke just stared at him, as the blond staggered slowly to the front door and let himself out. The raven licked his lips and said:

"Now eating Chocolate like that, I don't mind at all..."

* * *

**Now this has ended first I would like to apologise for taking forever to update, and I would like to thank everyone for your amazing support! ****I**** hope you all enjoyed reading my stuff as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Here are the people I want to thank for their support:**

**GaaraLove09**

**FreakyRae**

**Purplewolfstar35**

**Starlit-Knight**

**fallen.black.angel1103**

**Shipet100**

**xoxoxlovestinksxoxox**

**fluffy24**

**Taloola**

**Love ya'll!!!!! ****Thank You very much!**


End file.
